


The Child of the Doctor

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s04e06 The Doctor's Daughter, Gen, Mpreg, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Over the past nine days the Doctor, Donna and Martha have been held captive by a group of cloned citizens, the time finally comes for the child of the Doctor to be born





	1. Captured

"Doctor, you should probably get some rest?" Martha suggested to the Doctor as he paced around the confined cell that the three of them had been put into. 

Over the pass nine days, the Doctor, Donna and Martha had been held captive by these cloned soldiers on the planet that the TARDIS had taken them to. The Doctor still didn't know why and frankly he was not happy with her. 

The Doctor paced the small amount of space that they had, clutching his distended abdomen that he had been growing the past nine days after being experimented on for only a few seconds by the machine when they touched the ground. 

The Doctor shook his head, closing his eyes for a moment. "I'll be fine. I can't stay sitting any more." 

Donna looked to Martha, biting her lip in worry.

Martha sighed, "Doctor-"

The Doctor cut her off with a deep, guttural growl.

Donna jumped up and took his hand,  "Was that a-"

"Contraction?" The Doctor finished, "I- I don't know." 

Martha helped him sit back down on the feeble cot that was beside the wall. "Just breathe. If it is a contraction- Well, we should stop timing them."

"With what?" Donna asked, looking around. 

Martha shrugged helplessly. She didn't know, they didn't really have anything around and she highly doubted that anyone would come to help them when the birth inevitably came. She helped the Doctor lay on his side. His grip on Donna's hand loosened and he curled into himself. 

"Try and sleep for a bit," Martha gently whispered. 

The Doctor clenched his fist but gave in to her demands. He closed his eyes and mellowed his breathing. Donna knelt on the ground beside him and rubbed his back, trying to ease the iron knot in his spine. 

Martha took this moment to try and grabbing anyone's attention outside but no one came, he groaned in frustration and gripped the bars of the cell that they were trapped inside of. She bit the inside of her cheek when she heard the Doctor whimper. Glancing back around, the Doctor was shaking, whimpering in pain. 

"That's it," Donna whispered, "just breathe." 

The Doctor nodded, his eyes screwed tightly shut. He put a hand on his stomach, feeling the baby move around, he felt sick but not as though he was going to physically throw up. He curled further into himself, forming a fetal position on the small, wooden cot. Donna grabbed her coat and pulled it over home. He soon fell into a fitful, pain-filled sleep. Donna sighed, rubbing her forehead. She turned to Martha and slumped next to the cot. 

"How do you think-"

Martha shrugged, "I don't know." She looked to the Doctor and suddenly she had no idea what to do... only that they didn't have long.  

*

Only 30 minutes had passed before the Doctor snapped forward, breathing heavily, eyes screwed closed. 

"Doctor?!" Donna panicked, bolting to her feet. 

The Doctor was hunched over himself, groaning in pain. Martha raced to his side, holding his hand. 

"It's alright," Martha soothed, rubbing his back, "Just breathe." 

The Doctor's breath hitched, tears rolling down his eyes. "I- It's coming..."

Donna's eyes widened, she looked to Martha for help. What were they going to do?" 

The Doctor cried out as a painful contraction took over him, almost throwing up at the rushing pain going through his spine. There was no doubt now, the baby was coming and they were trapped within a small cell... 

 

What were they going to do? 


	2. Not Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to the Doctor and Rose

"I love you." 

 

Rose finally confesses to him and to herself, tears streaming down her eyes, the wind blowing her hair in front of her eyes. Her heart beat faster than she ever knew, she wanted to hear him speak. 

The Doctor teared up, trying to say something, anything, to her. His heart was falling out of his chest, his own tears welling in his eyes. "I-"

Then he found himself back on the TARDIS and honestly he felt like he was going to crumble. He couldn't bring himself to continue saying it. Not when she wasn't here to hear it. He fell down to his knees, clutching at his chest. He didn't stop the tears from calling, he was alone, so very alone. He didn't know what to do or what to say. It felt like one of his hearts had been ripped out of his chest... 

*

The Doctor gripped his stomach as he groaned deeply from his chest. He could feel Donna's hand on his back as he tried to mellow his breathing but he felt like he was being ripped and stabbed at once. 

Martha looked over him, putting her hand on his stomach. She could feel the baby kick, the head was in the right position which was good. The baby had also dropped, also good. Well, it wasn't good. They didn't exactly have anything to use for the birth. Martha drew her eyebrows together in concentration as she thought about what to do. 

The Doctor cried out with another pain. His back was turned away from the bars and he was facing the wall, tears welling in his eyes, his stomach becoming stone. Donna grabbed one of his hands, brushing her thumb over his knuckles. 

"It's alright." She said softly, "Hold onto my hand as tight as you want." 

"You're going to wish you hadn't said that." The Doctor gritted his teeth, he clamped his hand down on Donna's hand. Donna winced at the painful grip he had on her hand. His breath shuddered as the contraction ended, 

"Doctor," Martha put a hand on his side, "I'm going to have to check how far along you are. Do you think you can get onto your back?" 

The Doctor nodded, biting the bottom of his lip. With Donna and Martha's help, the Doctor managed to get onto his back. He clutched his stomach, arching his back as Martha pulled his trousers down. 

"Okay, this is going to hurt for a moment." Martha showed him sympathy in her voice and face. "Sorry." 

She put her fingers in and checked his dilation, "You're about eight centimeters. Not long now." 

The Doctor nodded slowly, he opened his eyes and a single tear rolled down his cheek. Donna held onto his hand again. Martha took her fingers out, patting his knee. 

"Not long at all now." 

The Doctor sniffled, shivering at the cold. The person that he wanted at that moment could not be here and that hurt more than labour itself. He held onto his stomach and cried silently, just wanting this to be over. 

"I- I want Rose." He whispered. 

Donna and Martha looked to each other and sighed, they didn't know what to do. Neither of them were Rose but they would have to do. 


	3. Arching Back

The Doctor arched his back painfully as he tried to turn around, it felt like an iron fist was pulling at his spine. He groaned in agony, the pain filling him with grief. Donna rubbed his back, there wasn't anything more than what she could do. Martha was just as equally confused on what to do. 

"I can feel it moving down." The Doctor murmured. 

"Is there a pressure?" Asked Martha. 

"What kind?" he asked. 

"Like a physical pressure. That you need to push?" 

The Doctor shook his head, "Not yet." 

Donna breathed a sigh of relief. "How long d'you reckon?" 

Martha shrugged, "It's impossible to say. Sometimes labour can take up to 3 days." 

"3 days?" The Doctor cried. "N-No... I can't do it for that long..." 

"I don't think you'll be in labour for that long." Martha reasurred him. 

*

And he wasn't.

*

The Doctor gripped Donna's hand as they tried to move him into a more comfortable position to give birth in. 

"Donna, sit behind him." Martha commanded. "He'll need help bracing himself."

Donna nodded and let go of the Doctor's hand before climbing behind him. The Doctor sagged against her as the latest pain came and went. Then, he felt a tremendous pain, a pressure down in his pelvis. 

"Martha!" The Doctor gritted out. 

"It's alright," Martha calmed him. 

The Doctor shook his head, "I need to push." 

Donna bit the inside of her cheek as Martha pulled his trousers down and disposed of them to the side. She helped him to part his legs, she check his dilation once more and her eyes widened when she felt the top of the baby's head. 

"Push when you need to." Martha said. 

Donna held onto the Doctor's hands as he bore down, she could feel him tense up as he pushed. The Doctor cried out, tucking his cheek into his chin, gripping Donna's hands as tightly as he could without breaking her bones. 


	4. Labourious

The Doctor screamed as he pushed, the baby was moving further down through him, he arched himself against Donna. His hands gripped onto hers as he cried out in pain. Martha put her hands near his entrance, waiting for any sign of the head. She looked up to the Doctor's face. It was contorted in pain and sweat began to build up on his head. 

"That's it." Martha encouraged, "Just a little more." 

The Doctor continued to push for 20 minutes and the baby wasn't moving any further down. Martha sighed and tried to think of a new plan. 

"Doctor? Do you think that you can squat?" Martha softly asked. 

The Doctor's head lolled forward and through tear filled eyes he nodded, Donna helped him into a squatting position, he was practically sitting on her toes. Donna used her strength to hold him upright. The Doctor almost doubled over when the next contraction came, keeling over himself he pushed and Martha sighed in relief, the baby was finally moving. 

"Push!" 

The Doctor shrieked as he pushed, almost falling over from Donna's grasp. He could hear her whisper something to him. 

"It's burning!" The Doctor screamed as he felt himself ignite, his grip on Donna's hands tightened as the head crowned. 

"That's it, just blow for a moment, don't push." 

The Doctor groaned internally at that but didn't push, he could feel Martha make sure that the head could get out before easing it out slowly, the pin was immense at felt like he was on fire. Tears streamed from his eyes and with a small push he could feel the head lodge out. He sighed and the pressure. Martha checked to see if the chord was around the baby's neck, it wasn't. 

"Keep going!" 

The Doctor screeched loudly as the shoulders twisted and grinded out of him, he felt sick to his stomach. He arched his back as the shoulder came out of him, he nestled himself into Donna. She held him upright and could feel him tense up and he was shaking violently. 

"You can do it." Donna whispered to him. 

The Doctor squeezed his eyes shut as he pushed one more time, the rest of the baby tumbled into Martha's hands, the Doctor sagged back as the pain left him. 

Martha patted the baby's back resulting in the baby letting loose a mass amount of wails. "There ya go." She whispered to the baby. 

Donna helped the Doctor get back down to the bed so that he was lying down. The Doctor was still pretty breathless and was almost ready to pass out but then he saw the little baby in Martha's arms. 

"It's a girl, Doctor."   
Martha passed the baby to the Doctor. He cradled the naked baby into his arms. He smiled down at her little face but frowned as she shivered. 

"Can you pass me my coat?" He asked Donna. 

Donna nodded and passed his big coat to him. He wrapped the baby up and smiled once more as she calmed down. 

"Aren't you a little pretty?" He whispered to her, stroking her chubby cheek. His smile vanished as a weird feeling invaded his abdomen again.   
"Erm-"

"It's okay." Martha reassured. "It's just the afterbirth." She parted his legs once more and helped deliver the afterbirth and then dispose of it. 

Donna smiled and sat at the edge of the cot, she looked to the baby's face and laughed under her breath, "She's beautiful. What are you going to name her?" 


End file.
